


La chance ne fait pas tout

by AndersAndrew



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Loneliness, M/M, Narcissism, Pre-Slash, Rivalry, Subtext
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 03:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12974613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: Gontran a beau bénéficier de toute la chance du monde, il ne peut pas retenir Donald à ses côtés





	La chance ne fait pas tout

**Author's Note:**

> **Commentaire** : Gontran est un cas clinique de narcissisme très intéressant et j'adore l'idée de le shipper, j'adore l'idée qu'il puisse être malheureux (c'est un personnage de fiction extrêmement désagréable XD donc je n'ai pas honte de ça) et j'avais très envie, après visionnage de l'épisode "The House of the Lucky Gander!" où il apparaît, d'écrire sur lui et sur sa relation avec Donald. La réplique qu'il lance à Louie comme quoi il a besoin de Donald, avec un manque total de retenue (et de tact) m'a lancé sur cette piste...

Gontran avait grandi avec son cousin Donald. On aurait pu croire que cela n'avait pas eu grande importance pour lui : il ne gardait pas de photos, il n'en parlait jamais, et ils se voyaient très rarement. De toute façon, Gontran avait la bougeotte, il ne restait pas longtemps quelque part.  
Sa chance avait tendance à attirer les attentions malvenues : au départ, il devenait rapidement populaire et c'était agréable. Mais peu à peu, les gens devenaient insistants, et Gontran préférait s'en débarrasser en prenant le large ; c'était toujours très facile, car il y avait toujours une proposition qui tombait à pic – soit il gagnait un voyage, soit on lui offrait un travail qui n'en était pas vraiment un dans un endroit paradisiaque...il était habitué à ce genre de coïncidences charmantes qui lui permettait de s'éloigner sans froisser personne.  
On ne le retenait jamais.  
Gontran n'avait pas d'amis à proprement parler. Il rencontrait des gens, avec qui il passait du bon temps, et il avait appris à ce contenter de ces moments fugaces, de profiter du caractère éphémère de la vie en savourant l'instant présent. Il regardait peu en arrière, ne nourrissait ni rancœur ni amertume. Après tout, sa chance le préservait de tout sentiment négatif ou presque.  
S'il lui arrivait parfois un tant soit peu de souffrir de la solitude, sa chance lui apportait immédiatement la solution sur un plateau. Il n'avait même pas à lever le petit doigt pour que la compagnie vienne à lui comme il l'avait souhaité.  
Cela marchait aussi avec Donald. Il suffisait qu'il ait envie de le voir pour que celui-ci se trouve presque immédiatement sur son chemin. Ça n'avait rien d'hasardeux, c'était tout simplement sa chance qui agissait pour lui. Donald n'acceptait pas cela, et c'était quelque chose qui amusait beaucoup Gontran, cette obstination à refuser le destin, prétendre que ça n'existait pas quand toutes les preuves lui criaient le contraire.  
Les sentiments de Gontran à l'égard de Donald étaient pourtant bien plus complexes. S'il y avait effectivement une sorte de mépris goguenard dans la façon dont il le traitait, c'était aussi pour dissimuler une véritable frustration quand Donald finissait inévitablement par le quitter encore une fois.  
Ce n'était jamais Gontran qui partait le premier, bizarrement. Etait-ce parce que sa chance savait à l'avance que Gontran en avait assez de la présence de son cousin et le faisait partir avant même qu'il ne le demande ? Ce genre de question le tourmentait parfois – s'il avait eu le choix, aurait-il réclamé un peu plus de temps ? Quitte à risquer que Donald lui rit au nez ?  
Gontran était aimable, séduisant. Il attirait tout le monde à lui tel un aimant, mais étrangement, son charme ne fonctionnait pas sur Donald.  
Tout le reste était parfait dans la vie de Gontran. Seul Donald apportait à son existence une part d'incertitude, et s'il lui arrivait de regretter que leurs chemins se soient séparés, il nourrissait parfois la peur que son univers ne soit qu'un leurre à travers lequel Donald était le seul à voir.  
C'était ridicule, bien sûr, et il chassait vite ces idées de sa tête, parce que sa chance lui interdisait de s'inquiéter pour quoique ce soit.  
Cependant, il ne pouvait oublier que toute la chance du monde ne l'autorisait pas à faire la seule chose que finalement, il désirait plus que tout le reste.  
Faire en sorte que Donald reste à ses côtés, comme autrefois, était désormais une chose totalement impossible ; il ignorait pourquoi, mais souvent, la seule pensée que rien en lui ne pourrait jamais retenir Donald le faisait se sentir vide et seul.  
Ça ne durait jamais longtemps. Juste assez pour lui laisser un bleu au cœur qu'il s'efforçait bien vite d'oublier en se plongeant dans des plaisirs faciles.  
Il avait toujours agit ainsi et ne changerait pas.


End file.
